Brotherly Love
by scribbles and such
Summary: A series of connected one-shots about Lily Luna growing up and having her three older brothers, Albus, James, and Teddy to help her along the way, and she helps them in return. Chapter two: She's a first year. They should know this. It's still the feast. And yet Albus still has managed to punch somebody already.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so here I am with a story for all y'all that I thought was a genuinely good idea. Now, at first I had the idea for Ginny and all of her brothers, but I felt that if I did this with Lily Luna I'd have more creative freedom and room to expand. So I give you "Brotherly Love"

Line Break

Lily sat in her brother, James', room, half of her body dangling off the side while her lower back and legs lay on his bed. Her dark red hair, that was not Weasley red, as it was darker and richer, was trailing in the air, though not much seeing as it was extremely short and choppy. Just how she liked it.

"Jamie, why have you locked the three of us in your room" Lily questioned, her face now the color of her hair since all the blood had gone to her head.

"Simple. Because it's going to be your first year at Hogwarts and since Teddy has gone through the entire schooling system, I'm going into my fourth year, and Al is going into his third. I figured you'd need some advice, as well as support. Oh! And you need to be spoken to about _boys_" He winced as he spoke the last word.

"I dunno James, I think you're just giving this talk to make me feel old, because the last time I checked you were all toddlers and trying to shove Bertie Bott's up your nose" Teddy spoke in a very reminiscent voice.

"Yeah Ted, well the last time I checked you were trying to suck Victoire's face down your neck like a vacuum so I'd be careful about what you say" Lily and Albus snickered while a slight blush crossed Teddy's cheeks.

"Anyways, as I was saying, our Little Lily needs some insight on Hogwarts; I was going to prepare a PowerPoint on everything, but seeing as those things are just too sophisticated for me to deal with I decided to just wing it. Any questions before I start?"

Teddy raised his hand "yeah, I have a date planned with Vic later on so I was just wondering how long this is going to take?"

"Look, Ted, I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with Vic, so this is going to take as long as it has to. Okay? Okay." Lily and Albus were now howling with laughter, though after that was over Lily had decided to speak.

"Why're you all talking to me, I mean if you wanted to give a speech you could've given one to like, Hugo, because that boy is bound to be a Hufflepuff and he loves listening to long, boring speeches and is a big question asker."

"Because Hugo can't get pregnant." Albus stated smartly, gaining looks from the other three in the room.

"I've just turned eleven you prats and if you haven't noticed, I'm not one who's really keen on romance" then there were a few mutters of "you say that now" "just you wait until the hormones hit you like a truck" and "this would be so much easier if you were a boy, or a lesbian for that matter". Lily stared at them with a mix of horror, embarrassment, and shame on her face.

"I'll have you know that I—" all eyes were on her "I'm not one to—" they were still staring "there are lots—" it seemed as if nobody else in the room was even breathing "IF YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ANYBODY GETTING KNOCKED UP ITS VICTOIRE" she then breathed in and out. She wasn't good under pressure and could sympathize with all the stories she'd been told about uncle Ron being really bad at things like that.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU POTTER CHILDREN AND EMBARASSING ME"

"You're the oldest brother"

"It's fairly amusing"

"It was in the newspaper what do you expect, are you really that dense"

Teddy just sighed and placed his face into his hands dejectedly.

"Okay, well, um, off of that very uncomfortable topic, we can talk about all the schoolwork and teachers and such" Albus spoke up, straightening up as he spoke.

"What house do you guys think I'll be in?" She asked curiously, her head tilting to the left a bit.

"I dunno"

"Ditto"

"Well since I'm a Gryffindor, Ted is a Hufflepuff, and Al is a Ravenclaw, my money is on Slytherin. It'd be really cool too. I can see Skeeter's headline now "ALL POTTER CHILDREN IN DIFFERENT HOUSES. I NEW HOPE FOR FRIENDSHIP AMONG OTHER HOUSES OR DESTRUCTION AMONG HOGWARTS"

"James has a point. That'd be really cool. And you do give off sort of a Slytherin-esque vibe you could say"

"Well there's one thing we know for sure about which house you won't be in" Teddy spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"Which?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Why?!" She asked sounding a bit offended.

"Because you're an arsehole" Albus spoke up.

"Yet Teddy of all people is a Hufflepuff, and he's the king of arseholes"

"I feel like this group cat was just formed so you all could insult me" The blue-haired male groaned.

"Possibly"

"Maybe"

"Most definitely!" Lily nodded.

Line Break

**Endnote: Okay, so I just needed something to start this fic off and this seemed like it. I have many many many other ideas for this and I plan for the fic to be at least 20 chapters (I hope). Of course this first chapter isn't my best work so I apologize for that. I promise that this will get better as it goes on and the chapters will get longer. I promise.**

**A. Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily walked up to the podium, well, more like strutted. She was overflowing with confidence. She didn't really care which house she ended up in, she just wanted to be sorted in general, eat, and then go to bed.

She plopped herself down on the stool and the hat was dropped on her head. She looked out at the crowd; the room was silent. She noticed a lanky, blond boy who sat next to her brother. Merlin was he _fit._

"_He's also two years older than you" _The hat told her, she made a pouty face and grumbled.

"_You definitely aren't a Hufflepuff, nor do you belong in Gryffindor, you don't have as much arrogance as your older brother, James" _She snickered, "_You'd thrive in Ravenclaw, but that doesn't seem like the place for you, so it has to be…"_

"SLYTHERIN" The hat called and was pulled off her head, the red locks attached to it now even frizzier than they were before and sticking up everywhere. She winked at James and Albus. The night went on and Hugo, being the boy he is, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Uncle Ron wouldn't be happy with that. Rose had walked over from the Ravenclaw table to congratulate him though, so that was a start.

Lily wondered how her Uncle Ron would take her being in Slytherin. He was very biased toward the house of the cunning and thought that they were all, even after his many years of being an auror, death eaters. If he said anything though, she'd remind him that Peter Pettigrew, his pet rat of twelve years, was a Gryffindor, if Aunt Hermione didn't get him first by hitting the back of his head.

"Hi, I'm Aurora—Aurora Nott. You must be Harry Potter's daughter, seeing as your last name is Potter. My dad was a Slytherin, as well as my grandparents, and my mum, and her parents. I come from a long line of Slytherin blood, hell, I might as well have snakes slytherin' through my veins. Ha! See what I did there. I'm rambling because I ramble when I get nervous, which is a bit annoying, and I'm going to stop now." She spoke extremely fast. She was skinny, tall, and looked to have albinism. Her hair was a white blonde and her eyebrows thin; her eyes were blue and seemed to have a couple green freckles in them. Nonetheless, she was absolutely stunning, with her long, slightly curly hair cascading down her back like a water fall and her lavender-colored glasses bringing out her eyes.

"It's okay, really." Lily smiled, "I ramble too. Would you like to sit with me, since I'm not so sure everybody is fond of Princess Potter" Aurora smiled back at the redhead and sat herself down beside her. Across from them, a boy, with skin the color of creamed coffee, chocolate brown eyes, and beautifully curly hair that went absolutely everywhere introduced himself.

"Well, since we're making friends, I'm Lennon Zabini." He held his hand out and smiled a toothy grin. This boy had perfect teeth as well. His looks practically screamed aristocracy, well, except his hair. So far she'd seen and come in contact with significantly attractive boys, she could get use—"scoot over, first year" Somebody had spoken from behind her. She'd thought too soon because this boys' face was atrocious. It was covered in pimples and his nose was pointed and looked as if it'd been broken three-too-many times. His dark hair was curly and greasy, and to top everything off, his teeth were crooked and his breath smelt of sardines. Lily cringed at the view.

"And why should we do that?" was what came out of her mouth next. _ Mouthing off older kids is going to get you beat up, Lily! _She thought to herself.

"Why, because you're a measly little kid who comes from a family of blood traitors, and you're a Weasel." Her face was bright red with anger. She absolutely despised it when people made fun of her family. Sure, she loved to insult them, but that was her job, and it was in good fun. This, this wasn't any fun; this was offensive and mean and full of malice and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, well you're probably the spawn of two death eaters, and not very genetically lucky ones either. Ugly ones, seeing as your face isn't very pretty" _You idiot! What are you thinking?_

Aurora widened her eyes at Lily and Lennon gave her a look as to say "_You go girl."_ Silence now surrounded them.

_Great, it's the first meal and I've already wreaked havoc on Hogwarts. This must be some sort of record. _

He tugged on the back of her collar to pull her closer to him; she could smell his sardine breath and gagged. "Don't mess with me kid," He hissed into her ear, "you'll regret it". Shivers ran down her spine like running spiders. He suddenly let go and a cracking of bones was heard.

"The hell do you think you're doing touching my sister, Pritchard?" Albus spat with malevolence in his voice. His fists were clenched tight and his knuckles were white, thought his left hand, the one he'd thrown the punch with, seemed to be bruising quickly. Surprisingly enough, Albus had a temper, rather than James. James was much more laid back about things, while Albus, and Lily as well, shared a furious temper that couldn't be silenced.

"Mister Potter! Mister Pritchard! It's the first night and you're already causing trouble!" Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed from the front table. "You'll be coming to my office once the feast is over, now go sit down," Pritchard had dragged himself to the end of the table and Albus had knelt down next to Lily and put his right hand on her arm in a brotherly way, "You okay?" He asked, his emerald green eyes full of concern, "He didn't, touch you, or anything?"

"No, Al, he didn't. Don't really know how you realized this was even happening."

"Well my friend, Scorpius, he's the blond one over there" he pointed toward him, and Lily realized he was the boy she'd been eyeing earlier, "Pointed out that Pritchard was really lose to you, and far too close for my liking, let me tell you that" Albus chuckled a bit. Lily made eye contact with Scorpius and sent him the best wink she could; winking had never been one of her talents. He sent one back, his face tinged slightly pink. Albus then stood up and ruffled her hair, starting to walk off.

"Oh, and Al, get your hand checked!" Lily hollered at him. He smiled in return. She sat there for a moment, sucking in the view like she'd never see it again, before Aurora spoke,

"Lily, your brother is downright steamy" Lily dropped her head into her mashed potatoes. This was going to be an interesting seven years.


End file.
